Aito Nakai
Aito Nakai (仲居 愛斗 Nakai Aito) is one of the students of Class 1-A at Youseitani Academy, and he wields a Wood sprite. He is also a part-time private investigator. Appearance Aito Nakai is a pale teenage boy with snow-white hair and sky-blue eyes. He has tousled, messy hair with one large bang swooped to his right side of his face. He has three large hair culminations on the right side of his head and one on top, all concave to the air. Aito wears a pearl-white unzipped runner non-hooded jacket with electric-yellow lining, and a pearl-white tee underneath. Embedded on the loose white tee is a thick upward sloping yellow line. He also wears blue sweatpants and pure pearl-white hi-top shoes with electric-yellow lacing. When he is doing detective work, however, his outfit changes to that of a cotton-white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, brown leather open vest, electric-yellow tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Aito has two personalities. Normally, he’s very cheerful and adventurous, even when he shouldn’t be. He often tends to not worry about the future in his daily life, but stresses a lot about it when doing his work. He’s submissive and gullible normally, but dominant and analytical during work. Normal Aito is doltish, cheerful, and adventurous. He's very gullible, having, at one point, entered a stranger's car to accompany them because they "seemed lonely." He loves to talk to his friends, walk around town, and practice his (albeit sub par) singing. The simplest things in life will please him, such as clear weather or spicy food. He is everybody's friend, and nobody truly dislikes him. Detective Aito's detective side is a complete polar opposite of his normal one. As a detective, he becomes far more serious, cold-hearted, and threatening. He takes his work very ''seriously, and will get annoyed by somebody who interrupts it. He's constantly worrying about his future as a detective, and thus will never lose determination to finish a case. Sprite Aito's sprite, Mani, is that of the Wood element, being able to cast various abilities based around wood conjuring and bending. However, due to his high magical potential, Mani exemplifies an extra ability bestowed upon it by the Grand Sprite for her accomplishments. '''Appearance' Mani has the basic appearance all sprites have, no matter the element. She appears to be a wisp, or a ball of flame, that is about the size of an average hand. As with other Wood sprites, she is forest-green in color, with the brightness of the color increasing from its edges to its center. Unique Ability Mani, while in Aito's Conduit Ring, has the ability to show him the words coming out of people's mouths in his native language in white, with lies being highlighted in a neon yellow. The words dissipate after a short while, and attempting to touch them will just cause you to phase right through them. This effect can be deactivated and activated at will, but drains Mani's energy overtime while it's active. To fully drain Mani's energy from prime to empty, it takes about 45 minutes of constant use. Personality Mani is very bold and brash, and will often get herself into undesirable situations. When approaching a situations, she generally tends to attempt to rush into battle, encouraging Aito to use her to her maximum potential. She believes that she always makes the perfect plans, but more often than not her plans fail. Mani overestimates herself a lot, and has to be restrained by other members of Youseitani Academy, for Peanut is too oblivious to realize that Mani is endangering herself. Backstory Spells Relationships * Ayumu Kurogane: Met when they were young children, and became best friends throughout each other's lives. Due to the hardships that both Aito and Ayumu faced together, they had clung very tight to one another as they were the only support each other had. They both applied to Youseitani Academy together, and got matched within the same class. Trivia * Loves E-rated games. * Cannot get annoyed easily as his normal self. * Wakes up early every morning and prepares breakfast for his fellow classmates in the dorm cafeteria. * Loves Pokémon. * Cannot go one day without comparing a situation in real life to a video game he’s played. * His favorite food is Salisbury Steak doused in squid ink with Mochi Ice Cream, and his favorite drink is tied between matcha and orange soda. * Enjoys singing greatly, and wishes to one day become an idol. * He, Airi Iseki, and Ayumu Kurogane all converse about anime they enjoy on a daily basis. Quotes *